Turn Left
by Miia Swann
Summary: After watching the destruction of heaven, courtesy of Castiel, the last remaining Archangel finally steps up. In true Gabriel fashion, he decides that the only way to truly save the world, is to alter the history of the Winchesters! If that means Castiel, Angel of the Lord, needs to go to high school with the brothers, then so be it. [Time travel, SU, Post Purgatory, HS, Destiel]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This story was inspired by the DOCTOR WHO episode of the same name. **

* * *

**Prologue: **

The flash of light burnt the life out of another shifter, and he was trudging away before the limp body even hit the ground. Purgatory was his penance; This was where something like him belonged, he had been so sure of that. But in the months since Dean had gotten out, the place had become darker somehow, the creatures more distasteful, even the waters more murkier. Still, this was what he deserved, and so Castiel ploughed on ahead.

"Remind me again, how are we even related?" The petulant complain, made from behind him, had him whirling around, shock and disbelief clear in his expression. This was impossible.

Yet there he was, standing in front of Castiel, all bright light and power radiating around him and setting him apart from the otherwise dreary tones of the monster infested land. He still had the appearance of the trickster though, short with honey coloured hair and broad smile.

"No need to look like you have seen a ghost brother" The arch angel grinned.

"There are no ghosts in purgatory" Castiel answered on automatic, still too stunned to process much.

"It's a figure of speech, you literal bastard" Gabriel sighed, flicking his hand dismissively, even as he glanced around with feigned interest.

"Then this is where we go when we die?" Castiel questioned, attempting to hide the terror of that possibility from his voice.

"Don't be silly kiddo, besides, I look dead to you?" Gabriel asked, as he dug up a candy bar from his pockets.

"No" Castiel replied dutifully to the rhetorical question even as a glimmer of relief washed over him, he had killed too many of his kind to entertain the idea of chance encounters with any angel.

"Exactly! Nice peach fuzz by the way" The comment, discernable even through a mouthful of oddly coloured candy made Castiel's heart clench. _Those had been Dean's exact words._

"Yeah yeah, but I'm not hugging you tatty bear" Gabriel informed, eyeing him up and down with a scrunched up nose that made Castiel spare a moment to look down briefly at the dirt and filth that clung to his vessel. Purgatory wasn't much for hygiene but he supposed he must still show better respect for Jimmy's body. Then again, Jimmy was long gone; speaking of which...

"You are alive" the younger angel said bluntly, the realisation finally crashing in as he stared at the other man.

"You don't say" Gabriel mocked before rolling his eyes an adding "And before you ask, yeah I know what's been going on _Godstiel_"

"I - am assuming that is a reference to my temporary lack of judgement" He hedged carefully.

"Temporary lack of judgement that devastated heaven" Gabriel replied, his tone suddenly sharper. Castiel could only bow his head in shame.

"The remorse I feel for the things I have done are-" He began quietly when the other man interrupted.

"The leviathan are nasty business lil bro, there's a reason daddy locked 'em up in here" Gabriel's voice was gentler now, the step he took towards him reassuring.

"Yes, I do know that now" Castiel mumbled, still staring at his feet, unprepared to see the judgement in his old brother's gaze.

"But you are good? The fuglies all drained outta the system?" Gabriel enquired, stepping even further into the younger angel's personal space.

"Yes" Castiel answered another rhetorical question.

"Then what are you still doing here kiddo?"

Even as Gabriel spoke, a comforting hand reached out and grabbed at his elbow, causing the scene to shift around them. Purgatory faded and the disoriented and shabby angel squinted at the bright surroundings his brother had transported them to.

"Time to get back and fix things up again" Gabriel announced cheerfully as he let go.

"We - How are we out of - brother that was my -" Castiel began, still trying to reorient himself into what was a disturbingly neon coloured room, when he felt something smack his behind.

"Every time you think the word penance you get spanked bro. That's how its going to work. Capiche?" Gabriel questioned even as he turned and sauntered farther into the room.

"Yes, I capiche" Castiel responded dully, his attention still drifting through the bright colours of the room.

"Oh don't look at me like I boiled your puppies" The older man whined as he glanced back over his shoulder at a mournful younger brother.

"I don't have any-" Castiel began only to trail off when he felt something smack his ass again.

"Better. Now, how about we fix things up?" The shorter man asked, happily sinking into the nearest couch.

"I believe I am not very good at that" was the sombre answer Castiel managed, his eyes once again fixed on his shoes.

"Oh you screwed up once! Who hasn't? World is still here, you are still here, so cheer up!" The words of advice were accompanied by a rather large bar of chocolate materialising in front of Castiel.

"I do not know what I should be doing brother" Castiel confessed instead.

"For starters, eat the chocolate. We've got a long day"

- SPN - SPN - SPN -

Gabriel had made a stand against his brothers once, but he had found, he couldn't go through with it. He couldn't face Lucifer or Michael and call them out on their mistakes, and so he had run again. Running away a second time wasn't as easy though. Not when his home was in chaos and two of his brothers were locked up instead of one.

But he had told himself the dust would settle soon, things would go quiet again, and maybe he would find another few centuries of peace once that happened. As it turned out though, his luck seemed to have run out, and the dust was stirring up a sandstorm.

Raphael was being an idiot, and Castiel, bless his soul, was still a naive bastard and things went from bad to worse. It was only after his little brother declared himself God, did Gabriel feel the need to emerge again and, of course there wasn't a point going up against someone who had smote Raphael like he was nothing, so he played to his strengths and chose again to be a trickster than an arch angel.

His own ideas to get rid of the leviathan and handle his brother were stopped short when he noticed something else. A small, impossible miracle that was growing in the soul of heaven's righteous man. The recognition of what it was, was what brought two angels here now.

"That appears to be a school" Castiel commented as they appeared in front of what was indeed a high school.

"Yup, Welcome to Cliffdale high baby bro" Gabriel said with flourish, gesturing grandly towards the moderately sized building.

"And this is the place integral to your plans?" The trench coat wearing angel questioned, his head tilting slightly.

"Mmm - hmmm" Gabriel hummed in agreement, striding towards the empty building and allowing his brother a few moments of skepticism.

Castiel, for his part, continued to observe his surroundings with severe intensity as he followed without protest. Something seemed different around the place, and if he hadn't been attempting too hard to understand what could possibly be important about an American high school, he would have noticed it the moment they arrived.

"We have travelled back" He stated, blatantly surprised.

"Well done kiddo and welcome to 1997" Gabriel grinned, but said nothing else as he continued on his path. The chocolate that materialised in Castiel's path the only other token of acknowledgement.

"What happened here this year brother?" He questioned after a few minutes of silence, now increasingly curious about this grand solution the archangel had promised.

"It's a high school Cassie, lots of things happen here" Gabriel answered as he finally settled himself against a wall "But to answer your question, the apocalypse now hangs in balance here brother"

While Gabriel liked to be dramatic, he did genuinely mean the last sentence, and it seemed the younger angel had caught on to it. Almost instantly, all of Castiel's attention was back on his older sibling as he waited for an explanation.

"You know, free will, even for humans, is only an illusion Castiel. All these million lives? They are just puppet shows, going according to script. And daddy really doesn't approve when someone forgets their part"

The man was being surprisingly mellow as he started to speak, his admittance seeming slightly reluctant. But the younger angel wanted to protest, tell him, no, the Winchesters had defied it, they had won against heaven and hell, and if it wasn't for Castiel's own mistakes -

"But daddy had a weakness" Gabriel continued, snapping Castiel back to attention "See, if someone dumped the script for love, he was okay with it. That was always his lesson. Heart. love. Romance"

"Heaven chooses those who are meant to be together brother" Castiel pointed out, not understanding how romance was according to his brother unscripted.

"Ah, no. It chooses those who _need_ to be together for the sake of a greater game. Mary and John Winchester for example" Gabriel corrected "But there have been others. Never those important in the grand scheme of things, but hundreds of humans have found their own way to their soul mates"

"People who chose their own free will" Castiel nodded in agreement.

"No Castiel. This is not about will. Its about something stronger." Gabriel chastised lightly and Castiel was suddenly reminded of all those centuries ago, when this very same archangel would address them in similar fashion, with patience and fondness. He remembered exactly why Gabriel was everyone's favorite, of why Anna had always chosen to lead her garrison to follow him…

"Tell me, in your time with all those souls, did you happen to understand what they are?" The older of the two asked, his smile softening further as he picked up on his brother's thoughts.

"What they are?" Castiel repeated, his frown deepening as he attempted to focus again.

"Grace is light. Soul though, is energy, a little bundle of force. And most of them have another - it wouldn't be appropriate to call it half, but more like a yin to their yang" Gabriel answered "They spend eternities looking for it, sometimes they return to heaven, wait it out, before choosing to move on, take another form and come back here."

He noticed his brother nodding along the lecture as he continued "But very rarely are two souls that belong together given the chance to be born at the same time or place. When it happens though, they defy all else. Such souls are the ones that return to heaven for good, never quite having to come back down here."

"The souls that have reached completion, finished their purpose" Castiel interjected.

"Yes. And then there are souls that need no other" Gabriel explained "They match the intensity of grace and are complete in and of themselves"

"I did not know that was possible" The surprise was evident even in Castiel's flat tones.

"It's rare kiddo. Incredibly rare. In fact, there has only ever been one" The archangel informed wryly and suddenly, the younger angel knew.

"Dean" He whispered quietly.

"Bingo" The older brother smiled "His destiny is set in stone. No soul mate can alter it. No romance was designated by heaven. The soul of the righteous man is an entity unique to itself, and has remained untouched throughout time"

Castiel nodded numbly. He had already known there was nothing quite like Dean, even after holding fifty thousand souls within him, there had never been a feeling that quite rivaled how holding Dean's soul had felt. The incredible warmth and the fullness that had come, even in that broken state was what had blind sided Castiel. He heard his brother chuckle dryly.

"Any angel that touched his soul was going to be lost. You had no hope" Gabriel placated even as the blue eyed man swallowed painfully. He wasn't sure what to say.

"The surprise though was when our Dean-o boy fell in love" The archangel now sounded pleased. "It's what gave me this idea" Castiel could only blink in surprise.

"I don't understand" He settled on saying, his confusion once again evident.

"You are not listening lil bro! Daddy is a big ol' sap. Plans only change when the heart eyes come out. We want to ditch the road to the apocalypse? We get Dean's priorities to change" Gabriel declared victoriously.

When Castiel continued to stand across him, blinking with cluelessness, the older sibling sighed. Sometimes, people could be so dense.

"The Winchester kiddies are moving in here next week. They'll stay a few months. This is Dean's weakest spot. The one time, he honest to dad wanted to ditch family and run. But he turned around again. Came back. dropped outta school instead, made peace...blah blah. Now, we get him to keep driving. Turn left and get out of town and its over. All plans come falling down" Gabriel still managed to sound excited and Castiel felt positively uncomfortable as he continued to stare. All of this felt like a joke.

"You asshat." The shorter angel swore after a few minutes of silence, now looking annoyed. "What part is too complicated for you? He falls in love. Something that never should have been possible. He ditches and runs. Keeps driving till destiny changes and we are all good."

Castiel nodded, the doubts still written all over him as he eyed his brother. How could it be so easy?

"It's not!" Gabriel insisted, and Castiel was starting to understand why Dean never liked him picking up on his thoughts.

"It's not easy. It's far from easy. Dean Winchester is made up of obedience to his father and loyalty to his brother. He is as stubborn about it as Michael. Shifting Dean's universe to centre around someone else is near damn impossible." Gabriel snapped, his patience finally running low.

"But if we manage to do it?" Castiel checked, mentally backtracking in an effort to not annoy the archangel further.

"Its over. Turn left onto the highway, and it's all over" Gabriel confirmed.

"Then we must attempt to do our very best to dissuade Dean from his set road" Castiel agreed immediately. Still unsure of how such simple actions could change the plans of their almighty father; but as he was, he was willing to believe his brother.

"Yeah. There's no _we _there champ. Its all _you_" Gabriel informed coolly.

"I must speak to Dean and convince him to change his course?" Castiel questioned, and the other angel swore no one frowned as much as his brother.

"No. It cannot be influenced. He must choose by himself" He corrected, attempting to hide his impatience as best as he could.

"Then what must I do?" Castiel asked, once again entirely lost.

"Go to school" Gabriel answered with a heavy sigh, even the tilted head and rapid blinking of very large blue eyes did not help. "Really kiddo, go to school"

This time the words were accompanied by the sudden appearance of stacks of books, a couple of files and even a half dozen pens right in Castiel's arms.

"I - am confused" The dark haired angel finally managed to say, attempting to look above the pile of things and at his brother.

"You wanted to fix up the world? You wanted penance? There it is. High school. Earth's own brand of hell." Gabriel waved again at the dull building behind him.

When Castiel continued to look disbelieving, the archangel added "All you need to do is go to school with him. Get him to fall in love fifteen years ahead of time"

"I think I understand" Castiel informed cautiously after a few moments. "Sam has once attempted to explain the concept of a wingman to me. Of course, Dean seemed to find it extremely hilarious because of my real wings, but I am fairy confident in my-" He felt something smack him hard from behind, almost making him drop the things he was holding.

"I ask again, how are we possibly related?" Gabriel muttered under his breath before snapping his fingers, making the books disappear. Stepping forward and placing his hands on Castiel's shoulders, he asked "Just who do you think Dean is supposed to be falling in love with?"

"Dean has never had a problem finding women interested in him" the younger sibling confirmed making his brother groan.

"Love and lust don't keep the same company lil bro." Gabriel educated him "Dean Winchester has written himself a love story already. We are only making it happen early"

Castiel could only tilt his head further and attempt to not ask questions lest he get smacked again. Gabriel too seemed to recognise that.

"Just go to school and get him to fall in love with you a second time! Think you can handle that?" He asked, his exasperation finally getting the better of him.

Blue eyes went as large as saucers as they stared unblinking at Gabriel and he could see the disbelief and the confusion swirling around; clearly the kid was going to need more help.

"Listen to me Castiel. That feeling of wanting to see Dean smile, to make him happy and keep him safe? To protect him and put him above everything else? That is love. You've been in love with Dean Winchester for a long time." Gabriel informed, and was glad when the other was smart enough to accept the truth in his words.

"The catch is, He loves you too. I dismissed it before because it was impossible but then, an angel falling for love is supposed to be equally impossible" Gabriel's voice held a note of pride that made Castiel's hands clench slightly, he did not deserve it...

"Dean cannot love me" Castiel choked out in a quiet voice, knowing that denying his own feelings for the hunter was a moot point.

"He does. He always has. Whatever happened when you touched his soul, neither of you came back the same. If there is anyone he will put ahead of his family, its you. You have to do this" Gabriel insisted before grabbing his face and pulling him down an inch.

"Brother the future down the current road is dark. You don't want to know the details, believe me. But you must not fail now." All signs of teasing was gone from the other man, and Castiel knew his brother meant the words. That scared him as much as it fueled his determination.

"H-how should I do this?" he stuttered, and Gabriel drew back with a satisfied smile.

"I don't need to tell you how to love Dean Winchester. Be yourself. Stand by him. I have faith in you Castiel"

* * *

**A/N: And so, we now get to see an Angel of the Lord in high school ;) Please do leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel's wings twitched ineffectively, and if he had found his vessel to be constricting when Jimmy Novak was in his thirties, it did not compare to the teenage version. Of course, that might also be because his grace was...unplugged. Oh, it was still there, and completely restored by his brother, but for all intents and purposes, entirely unavailable to him.

And in one short week, Castiel had come to agree with his older brother's assessment. High school was it's own variation of hell on earth. Everything from maneuvering through the too narrow corridors, to the constant, inane chatter, could be considered not unlike Lucifer's domain.

He had always had trouble with social interactions of course, save for the Winchester brothers, Castiel could hardly cope on his own among the human race. He never had the need to either, Sam and Dean were more than willing to take over in situations that involved talking to people.

Now though, with the Winchesters yet to arrive, the angel had found himself in an ocean of teenagers, most of whose sanity, he was honestly beginning to worry about. Saying he had tried to quietly exorcise a classmate on his third day there, would explain how miserable he was in their midst.

There were many challenges apart from human interaction too. For starters, he was still getting accustomed to human necessities such as food and showers. While he was certain his grace would not allow him to die of starvation, it was still wise to make the best use of his borrowed knowledge about food, as unhealthy as it was, coming from Gabriel. It made him seem more human.

Then there were his classes. For one thing, he could hardly find his way around, and for the second part, it turned out he was not as all knowing as he had presumed. In a span of a week, he had been asked to learn definitions word for word, given dates that that in reality held no significant importance - but the veterans of world wars were not to be disregarded; Castiel did not know why. It had only been minor skirmishes from what he remembered.

His knowledge of literature too was severely lacking and economics was simply beyond him. His most miserable hour though, would be Physical Education. As it was, he did not know the rules of any game, and why people would kick and chase balls around was a mystery.

In summation, he did not belong in high school. He recognised that, as did his classmates. One large boy had made the mistake of trying to hold him down the first day, but even in a seventeen year old body, with all his angelic powers sealed within, and unavailable, he could hold his own.

Now, no one would dare to approach him, and his principal was still unnerved after their last conversation for reasons he could not fathom, so he was left well enough alone both inside and out of classes. That did not stop the whispers of the new freak kid, and he was starting to get weary of them.

He did however look forward to today though. He knew that his friends would finally arrive in this place, and though they wouldn't know him, and he was still only allowed to meet them as Castiel Novak from Pontiac, Illinois, he looked forward to it.

That thought was what had him hurrying to school earlier than usual, internally wishing his brother had at least allowed him access to his wings. The Winchesters had arrived in town two nights ago, and Castiel would have very much liked to at least catch a glimpse of them. It didn't matter now, in less than half an hour Sam and Dean would walk in through these doors and -

"Dude watch it!" A familiar voice snapped, even as hands shot out to steady him from stumbling backwards.

He had not noticed anyone else come in this early, and had been too lost in his thoughts to notice he had walked right into the approaching brothers. Surprised, he blinked up at the older Winchester. Dean's voice wasn't as rough as he remembered, his features were younger too, he was slimmer, but the hands still holding him steady were as sure as ever.

But what really caught his attention was the radiant soul. When Castiel had first laid a hand on it in hell, he had been stunned. Even after all the suffering, it had been a sight to behold. He had stitched it back together, threading his own grace with it, and had always assumed that the newly fixed soul was the most beautiful thing he had ever happened across.

He was evidently wrong. There was nothing more exquisite than Dean's wholesome soul. Unbroken and glorious, this was the true beauty of his father's creation and no amount of care that Castiel had exerted into fixing it, could parallel to the original craftwork.

"You are magnificent" Castiel whispered, staring at the other teen in sheer awe.

That seemed to startle Dean into dropping his hands, his warm green eyes widening considerably as he stared at Castiel, his lips parted in surprise. Words his classmates spoke behind his back came to him as he remembered, he was not supposed to stare too long.

In his own time, Dean had never said anything about it when Castiel did the same, but the Winchester had always commented on personal space. Cautiously, he stepped back, increasing the distance between them.

"Not too bad there yourself, blue eyes" Dean finally commented, flashing a cool smile at him. That, of course, made Castiel look back down at his own vessel with a frown.

"This hardly compares to you" he informed earnestly

"Don't sell yourself short buddy" Dean answered, his eyes tracking the length of Castiel.

"You are flirting before we have even enrolled in school Dean, honestly" Sam complained, making both Castiel and Dean look towards the younger boy standing to the right. And it was strange to see Sam so small.

"Shut it Sammy" Dean advised, casually throwing his arm around his brother, before winking at Castiel "See you around"

"Of course Dean" Castiel nodded solemnly.

"How - never mind, next time though settle for handsome, or something of that sort, yeah?" Dean grinned before waving a quick goodbye and disappearing around the corner with Sam in tow.

- SPN - SPN - SPN -

Dean could hardly focus on what his brother was saying. Vivid blue eyes were the only things on the forefront of his mind right then. When he had bumped into the guy in the hallway, he had been trying to assure Sam that, they would definitely stay long enough in this school for the term to finish, and hadn't watched where he was going.

Who even came to school this early? Apart from his geek brother that is. Actually, not even Sam, really. They were only here at this time because they had to hand in their transfer papers and clear things up at the office.

But wasn't he glad they were. If he wasn't sure the little bitch would have something to say about it, Dean would have thrown a backward glance towards their unexpected company. At first glance, he had only seen another pretty face in an awkwardly long trench coat, but the minute he had stared into those blue eyes…

There was something there. No one could have eyes that blue. It wasn't possible. There had to be a thing as too blue, because the stare he had received had definitely been the strangest experience, and he was a hunter; He had seen a ton of strange.

'_You are magnificent' _

The words rang through his mind in a playback loop. Dean was no stranger to being called handsome or pretty or on occasion, even beautiful. But magnificent was definitely new. And it had been said with sincerity, and such genuine awe, that it reverberated through every fibre of him. The boy hadn't been flirting. It had been an honest statement.

"Dean!" Sam snapped, hand right in his face.

"What Sammy?" Dean sighed, pulling himself out of his thoughts, long enough to notice the bitch face and the office sign behind the younger boy.

"Can you pay attention for five seconds?" Sam demanded, crossing his arms.

"Jeez, what's your problem short stuff? We are here, aren't we?" Dean asked, rolling his eyes and shouldering past the kid to enter the office.

The next fifteen minutes of course, involved Dean flashing flirty smiles to the office staff, while Sam bitched and moaned behind his back. Not even getting the job done, and collecting their respective timetables seemed to make the kid lighten up.

"Dean, can you please behave here?" Sam asked the minute they were out of the room and back in the hallway.

"What are you talking about Sammy?" Dean questioned with his most innocent face.

"You know what! Don't throw any punches, don't pick up a chick every day, don't talk back to the teachers and for heaven's sake, don't flirt with guys when you aren't even interested in them!" Sam lectured, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Oh? Who says i'm not interested?" Dean teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You! You pissed off the entire baseball team after flirting with the captain and then telling him you were straight!" Sam reminded, making him grin. It wasn't his fault, the guy had been a douche.

"And I don't care if he was a douche" Sam added, and really, it was sweet how his kid brother knew exactly what he had been thinking.

"Chill Sammy" Dean coaxed, not bothering to make promises they both knew he wouldn't keep.

"It's Sam!" The shorter boy snapped before stalking away.

Oh well.

- SPN - SPN - SPN -

Castiel was still dazed, his encounter with Dean had shaken him, and that was odd considering this was a man he had spent years with. But he couldn't help himself. Nothing had prepared him for the sheer impact that was Dean's untarnished soul. He wondered though, if Gabriel had suspected that already. Was that why he was allowed to still see souls, despite his power lockdown?

"It looks like we will have another new addition to class this week" The teacher spoke, and Castiel snapped back to attention, noticing for the first time that the empty room he had previously entered was now filled up. His surroundings hardly held his attention though, not when Dean was stood so casually in front of the class.

For his part, Dean was surprised. Another new addition? So there was already some poor shmuck that had moved a month into senior year too? Almost instinctively though, he knew that it had to be the owner of the blue eyed stare he was currently receiving.

Not bothering to add anything to his introduction, he let his gaze flit over the three empty seats available, before walking directly over to the one beside Castiel. For his part, the angel was not entirely surprised when Dean walked towards him. The seat next to his was empty in almost every class, no one cared to approach him. But of course Dean Winchester would be different.

"Mind if I take this seat?" Dean questioned already settling in as he spoke. Castiel nodded mutely anyway.

"Am I ever going to get a name?" The hunter asked, dropping his bag and making himself comfortable.

"Castiel." He answered before remembering he had a last name now "Castiel Novak"

"Alright then Cas" Dean said, the shortened version of his name completely natural on his lips "You the other new kid around here?"

"My older brother insisted I join here" Castiel replied truthfully.

"Looks like I owe him then" Dean winked before facing the front of the class again.

Blue eyes continued to stare at him though, and Dean felt his heart rate pick up. Sammy wasn't entirely wrong in his opinion that Dean flirted shamelessly with anything that moved and talked. But it didn't come naturally when he attempted it with Cas. Somehow, the scrutiny made it hard to keep his normal flirty facade, and that disturbed Dean enough to resolutely ignore the other boy and stare at the board.

That was of course, easier said than done. When he threw the dark haired boy a smile after the bell and disappeared to his next class, he hadn't expected to see Castiel walk in through the same door. The seat next to him was already taken by some blonde chick though, and Dean was _not_ feeling guilty about the slight droop in the other boy's shoulders.

When he spotted Castiel heading towards their next shared class though, Dean couldn't help it anymore. He hurried forward to stop the boy just inside the door.

"Do we have all the same classes?" Dean demanded in honest surprise. Castiel looked between him and then the rest of the class, before nodding.

"Yes" He answered which for some strange reason made Dean laugh.

And honestly Castiel did not care for the reason. He never had, not when he found it suited him. He had only very rarely seen Dean laugh that way and was grateful for each time, even if it was at his expense. But then, the man he had rescued from hell was less liberal with his smiles, and it made him happy to know he wasn't always like that.

"You don't know that dude" Dean was saying "here, tell me what else we share"

Castiel took the offered timetable from Dean's hand, already knowing it by heart. Gabriel had ensured they would have all their classes together of course.

"All of them" he replied, looking down at the timetable that was an exact copy of his.

"You're kidding" Dean said, shaking his head in disbelief. When those intense blue eyes met his gaze though, he swallowed hard and spoke more slowly "You are not kidding"

Castiel shook his head in a negative, continuing to watch Dean attempt to process that information. The green eyed boy only shook his head again.

"Weird man" Dean finally settled on saying. Before he could comment on it though, one of the larger kids that shared his gym class entered.

"Freak is the word you are looking for" The boy mumbled as he pushed past them, eyeing Castiel as he went.

"Yeah? Or maybe dickless. Oh wait, we aren't talking about you" Dean snarked before grabbing Cas's wrist and tugging him along with a very familiar "Come on Cas"

Castiel had never in any universe not followed after Dean, and high school was going to be no different. Their progress however was halted by two more boys moving to stand in their path.

"We gonna have a problem here?" The larger of the two asked, sizing Dean up.

"You tell me" Dean answered, his voice getting significantly lower.

Castiel knew even without looking what the other boys would see on the young hunter's face. There was after all, a reason even monsters in purgatory feared Dean Winchester. Of course this boy was not yet the same man, but he was still entirely capable of holding his own against petty high schoolers.

"Dean" A disapproving voice came from behind them and every head in class turned towards where a smaller boy stood at the door.

- SPN - SPN - SPN -

Sam had been heading to class, thinking over his lessons. He had already been informed that there was a mathlete meet later that day and having been a part of it in his previous school, he had wanted to enroll the minute his teacher suggested it. The only problem was that they met after school most days, and that meant he had to ask his brother first.

After spotting Dean across the hallway, he had decided he could spare a moment for a quick chat. By the time he had approached the class though, he noticed what was obviously the start of an argument with his brother smack in the middle of it.

"Dean" Sam called, honestly pissed off. It was only the third hour for christ's sake.

"Sam?" Dean sounded genuinely surprised and slightly embarrassed.

"Can I have a word?" He asked pointedly.

"Sure" The older boy agreed, easily pushing past the jock that had started this. It wasn't until his brother raised an eyebrow, that he even noticed he was still holding Cas by the wrist, and dropped it with a mumbled "One minute dude"

"Of course Dean" Castiel nodded with understanding, ready to turn away and leave the brothers alone.

"You are supposed to wait Cas" Dean sighed "Just stay there a moment okay?"

If there were two very surprised looks being thrown his way, Dean chose to ignore them both.

"What's up Sammy?" He asked instead and sure enough, surprise morphed into the standard bitchface.

"What was that about?" Sam demanded.

"Nothing you need to worry about" Dean retorted, a little shortly. Even for Sam, following him to class was a bit extreme.

"You were supposed to behave!" Sam snapped making the older Winchester roll his eyes.

"Get over it Sammy" he answered, now evidently nettled.

"It's Sam" He corrected, arms crossed against his chest, again.

"Get over that too _Sammy_" Dean shot back.

"Is there a problem here Mister….?" A primly dressed woman, who probably taught their history class questioned, coming to a stop directly behind the brothers.

"Winchester" Both boys answered at the same time.

"I just wanted to ask Dean if I could sign up for the Mathletes? They have a meeting today" Sam continued in a hurry, his best smile on display. Naturally, every teacher fell for that, and the woman looked questioningly towards Dean.

"After school?" He checked.

"Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays" Sam answered with a nod.

"I'll pick you up an hour late then?" Dean questioned, and any annoyance Sam had with his brother disappeared instantly.

"I can go today? I know we are hardly settled in and-" Sam hurried, glancing between the teacher and his brother.

Dean only shrugged, making the teacher look very pleased while Sam gave him a dopey smile. Dean only cared about his brother though, the woman could keep her satisfaction to herself.

"Thanks Dean! You are the best! And I'm sorry to have bothered you ma'am" Sam said, tripping over with obvious excitement before turning around and rushing away.

When the woman walked into class, Dean turned around to follow, noticing only then the fond, almost not there kind of smile he was receiving from Cas. If it made him self-conscious, Castiel would never know. At least there was nothing being said on the topic.

* * *

**A/N : Please do leave reviews guys! :) It makes my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

By lunch, Dean was getting used to having Castiel around. After all, they had walked to, and stayed, in five classes together, and he supposed that's how it was going to be for the rest of the - well however long he stayed there.

The strange part was that neither had spoken much. Dean had bitched about his lessons, Cas had deemed their subject unimportant and an entire waste of time, Dean had wholeheartedly agreed, and that was that.

Dean didn't know why Castiel's constant presence wasn't making him uncomfortable though. Especially the silence. He could hardly manage to be in companionable silence with anyone, but he was putting this down to the fact that there wasn't a lot of time to actually chat between the classes when they were busy getting lost. How Cas had managed the week without him, he didn't know.

Now that it was finally lunch break though, Dean and Cas headed into the crowded cafeteria, Dean already complaining about how he was starving. For some strange reason, his appetite seemed to amuse the slightly shorter boy.

"Shut up, I didn't get to eat breakfast thanks to Sammy" Dean grumbled, even though Castiel hadn't really said anything.

"I understand" Cas answered solemnly, making Dean smile and roll his eyes in amusement at the constant seriousness.

Castiel dutifully followed Dean through the queue, his mind still on the relaxed set of Dean's shoulders and the easy smiles, and how foreign they were to him. When they were settled in with two plates full of food though, Sam appeared again to distract him.

"Heya Sammy" Dean greeted through a mouth full of food.

"Hey Dean" Sam acknowledged, before smiling cautiously towards Cas.

"Right, Sammy, Cas. Dude's in all my classes. Cas, Sam, my pain in the ass lil brother" Dean introduced, not really pausing in his process of stuffing his face. Both Sam and Cas had affectionate smiles at that, and for a brief moment, Castiel felt like nothing had changed at all.

"Nice to meet you Sam" He said with genuine feeling. He might love Dean, but he cared for Sam as well.

"You too Cas, though every class with Dean? That must be tough" Sam answered.

"I don't mind" Castiel replied sincerely, making both brothers laugh.

"You say that today. I live with him" Sam teased, his eyes darting towards his brother fondly.

"Yes, which is why I assume he is the most important thing in your life" Castiel summarised, only to have both siblings look at him with slight shock.

"Uh -" Sam managed eloquently, looking towards his brother for some assistance.

"What can I say Cas, I'm simply that awesome" Dean responded with a shrug.

"You wish" Sam mumbled, shaking his head but the obvious smile said otherwise "Anyway, I was just checking if it was really okay? The mathlete meet today?"

"You always get into every geek club Sammy, what's new?" Dean questioned.

"No - uh - I mean - today? You can really wait one hour?" Sam asked quietly, and suddenly, Dean was more focused. There was a moment of silent conversation between them.

"Sure. Why not?" Dean shrugged in a tone that was at best forced casual.

"Dean-" Sam began a little more firmly when the older sibling shook his head.

"It's all cool Sammy" Dean assured, and after another long assessing look, Sam seemed to believe him.

"We just moved in and there's a lot to do, so I checked" Sam said out loud, clearly for Castiel's benefit. Not that the angel was inclined to believe it.

"Oh hey, Cas moved in only last week too" Dean pointed out, easily diverting the topic.

"Oh that's cool! Wish I had a new kid in class for company too" Sam stated making Dean sigh.

"Sammy-" He began reproachfully but the younger kid was already shaking his head.

"I'll see you later Dean, bye Cas" Sam said before turning around and walking away, leaving a tense silence in his wake.

"He is angry we moved" Dean explained shortly, before shoving another forkful of food into his mouth. Castiel of course, chose wisely to not comment on it. It never did any good to attempt a conversation with a sullen Dean and Cas had learnt that only in the long run.

Dean himself was starting to feel guilty though, and it took only another five minutes of simply watching the dark haired guy across him chewing methodically, before he sighed and gave in.

"Sorry man" Dean mumbled and watched as Castiel looked genuinely surprised.

"Why?" He asked curiously, and Dean could only mirror the momentary surprise before smiling warmly.

"Your brother as much trouble as mine?" Dean questioned instead. Castiel thought briefly of the archangel turned trickster turned pagan god and the time they had been locked in TV land.

"That would be a fair statement. He has a penchant for causing trouble" Castiel concluded, somehow amusing Dean again.

"Guess lil brothers just can't deal with awesome big brothers then" Dean grinned before adding "If you hadn't noticed, i'm trouble, Sammy's goody two shoes"

"I would not compare myself with Sam, or Gabriel with you Dean" Castiel assured, besides it would not do for Dean to think he was good. He had made too many mistakes to deserve that.

"Gabriel huh?" Dean questioned lightly, pretending to not notice the slightly forlorn expression on Cas's face. Castiel only nodded, still seeming somewhat distracted.

"Nice names, unusual" Dean commented instead, once again attempting to lure his new friend from his sudden funk.

"I suppose angel names could be considered unusual, yes" Castiel agreed, once again paying attention to Dean. The hunter had his eyebrows raised.

"Angels?" He questioned, suddenly quiet. Castiel nodded, knowing he could not speak of heaven, and so choosing to remain silent.

"So then, you the go-to-church-every-sunday type?" Dean enquired, tone entirely neutral.

"I have only been to church very few times Dean" He answered, once again completely honest.

"So why the angel names then?" Dean questioned, now openly curious.

"I don't know. Father deemed our names appropriate" Castiel answered, wondering for the first time if it had indeed been their father who had given them their names.

"So you have angel names and don't believe in angels?" Dean asked skeptically.

"I said I do not go to church Dean, I still have faith" Castiel corrected in gentle tones. Discussing faith with the Winchester had never ended well before.

"Then you do believe in angels?" Dean pressed.

"You don't" Castiel countered, deflecting the question.

"Nope" Dean shrugged "But hey, next time I need an angel, i'll just call you"

Castiel looked stunned at that, his eyes going round as he stared at Dean again, and the young hunter could not quite figure out what to do, the reaction was making him fidget.

"Cas?" Dean called cautiously.

"Yes Dean?" He responded, once again forcing himself to pay attention.

"You okay?" Dean sounded worried.

"I - yes. I was just surprised" Castiel admitted.

"By?" The hunter questioned

"Your willingness to call on me" He answered frankly.

"Well, looks like we are stuck together for a while doesn't it?" Dean questioned non committally.

"Yes" Castiel answered, a small smile gracing his face. He would not leave Dean's side. Not again.

- SPN - SPN - SPN -

Dean absolutely did _not_ jump when he heard the tap on the window, to see Castiel standing outside the Impala.

"Cas?" He questioned, rolling down the glass.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Castiel asked softly.

"You need a ride home?" Dean offered, smiling even as he motioned for Cas to enter.

"No, I merely wished to keep you company" was the ever sincere answer, as he took his seat inside the very familiar car.

Dean raised an eyebrow, but the other boy seemed content with remaining silent. What was it about him that made everything so incredibly simple anyway? He'd only known the guy for one day, goddamnit! And, yet the trench coat wearing boy was sitting in his car, listening to his loud music and seeming to completely belong there.

"You are seriously going to sit here for the next hour?" Dean asked after the first song ended. Castiel tilted his head with honest confusion; As if he could not fathom any place else he would rather be, and suddenly Dean was self conscious again, running his hand over the steering wheel, and looking anywhere but at bright blue eyes.

"Wow, one hour of waiting in a car, I really impressed you huh?" He tried to tease after another few minutes of silence, desperately trying to make this - this intensity into something more casual.

"You are incredibly impressive Dean." Castiel agreed and Dean internally groaned. Who even said such things?

"Seriously Cas? You gotta stop saying stuff like that man" He mumbled.

"You are averse to receiving compliments" Castiel noted. He had always known that of course, but this younger version of Dean was more relaxed in a lot of ways, and he had hoped that, maybe, the self loathing had yet to reach levels where compliments were deflected.

The intense, soul reading stare made Dean feel like Castiel knew the very core of him, and it made him feel both nervous and naked. Trying to avert his gaze from those knowing eyes, he let it travel down slightly, settling on chapped lips, that by all logic, should not look that attractive.

Unthinkingly, Dean reached forward, his hands coming up to frame Castiel's face. He saw the other boy's breathing hitch slightly, those lips parted even as blue eyes remained steadily set on his face, and Dean's own heart rate picked up.

"I like to earn them Cas" He whispered as he leaned closer still.

"Dean" Castiel pleaded softly, the warm breath of Dean's previous words making all his senses tingle.

It was really all the invitation Dean needed to close the distance entirely. And for the second time since he had gripped Dean's soul in hell, Castiel was lost. The press of soft lips against his made the world fade away. All the weight he had carried, the burden of his sins, the penance he had attempted, the guilt, all of it faded, leaving just Dean, who was gently holding him and breathing into his mouth.

Castiel seemed to melt into him, the tense looking shoulders relaxed into his touch, and somehow the boy seemed to entirely loosen in his hold. Lips parted, granting access Dean had yet to ask for, and a soft moan escaped the dark haired boy.

"You like that Cas?" Dean asked, pulling back just enough to speak.

"Again, please" Castiel requested instead, seeming strangely inebriated. Because he had never felt this before. Billions of years of baggage fell away, leaving just a sense of weightlessness and Dean...

It made Dean chuckle lightly. There was something so naive about Cas that tugged at even Dean's guarded heart strings. Carefully, dragging his hands lower so they were now on either side of his neck, Dean pulled the slightly smaller boy in again.

This time when Castiel parted his lips, he felt Dean's tongue brush against his lips and slip into his mouth. The sensation coursing through his body was overwhelming enough for him to slump right against Dean, and the taller boy obligingly wrapped an arm around his waist, somehow gathering him in while a free hand wandered into his hair.

Castiel felt safe. An all powerful angel, who had devastated heaven, and played God, felt protected within the embrace of a mere teenage boy, and he knew in that instant, that whether he had loved Dean this way before or not, he certainly did now.

Dean pulled back a second time, noticing both of Cas's hands resting against his chest, he smiled slightly.

"You ever been kissed like that Cas?" he asked, even as he shifted the other boy to rest more comfortably against him. Castiel shook his head, his eyes still closed, and face now pressed into his neck.

"You ever been kissed at all?" Dean asked instead.

"Once. Meg. I did not find it to be anything like this" Castiel replied, making no effort to move away from Dean.

The young hunter himself hummed with agreement, before falling into a long spell of silence. A part of him wondered if it was because Cas was gay, but something told him that sexuality had nothing to do with it. The kiss had been something different, and he had kissed enough people to know he had never felt anything quite like this.

"What are we doing?" He asked into messy dark hair. Castiel seemed to freeze.

"Cas?" Dean checked, and saw the boy withdraw carefully.

"You did not like it" he stated, blue eyes keenly watching Dean.

"No! No! I mean I loved it" Dean backtracked, mentally smacking himself and whispering "Maybe too much"

When Castiel continued to watch him, Dean sighed and pressed another chaste kiss before carefully extracting himself.

"Lets get you home Cas" Dean said gently.

"You regret it" Castiel replied, not bothering to make a question out of it.

"Yes" Dean answered all the same.

When Castiel said nothing, and instead turned away to glance out of the impala, Dean felt his resolve waver. He kept waiting for Cas to get out of the car, walk away, leave him alone and when he did none of that, the young hunter was confused.

"I don't want anything complicated Cas" Dean mumbled suddenly "And you seem like a really nice guy, I don't want to - well you know..."

Castiel noticed the way Dean waved his hand between them, in a gesture that was, clearly supposed to explain things. He wasn't sure exactly what it meant though and their relationship, as strong as it had been, had always been complicated. Dean himself was a complicated person, and Gabriel had left him with no illusion of any of this being easy, so he settled on frowning. Surprisingly, that made Dean look even more apologetic.

"I uh - i'm not assuming you want anything complicated either, maybe you are just looking for a quick thing too - or not -" Dean back tracked when Castiel's expression hardened "but you know, either way, we have every class together and it'll get awkward if -" Dean trailed off.

"If?" Castiel prompted, his frown only deepening as he stared at Dean, attempting to understand the point.

"If it ends badly?" Dean shrugged, refusing to meet Castiel's gaze.

"If you realise I am not good enough for you?" Castiel questioned bluntly, this time making Dean snap his head up and look him directly in the eye, clearly shocked.

"Jesus Christ Cas! No. I - It's - You look - You are incredible! It's not that. Not you." Dean was tripping over his words in an effort to reassure Cas because honestly, the dark haired boy was quite hot when one took the time to notice him beyond the dumb coat.

"Look, I've changed three schools last year and two more before that" Dean admitted when Castiel continued to remain thoughtfully silent "Our dad, he moves a lot okay? I don't even know how long we'll be here. "

"You are afraid you will leave me?" Cas questioned, sudden understanding dawning. Dean did not answer.

The Winchester's moved around too often, he knew that. But he also knew the exact duration of their current stay, and if that was what was troubling Dean, then it was no problem.

"Even if you do, it's nothing I do not deserve" The angel breathed a moment later, his mind travelling back to when he himself had let his friend go in Purgatory.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean demanded with a frown.

Castiel was not sure how to respond to that, but was saved the trouble as he saw Sam approach, the younger boy already watching the two of them cautiously. Dean seemed to follow his line of sight, and then proceeded to wave his brother over.

For his part, the angel reached for the door handle, deciding to leave their conversation at that for the day, until Dean physically yanked him back.

"Where do you think you are going?" Was the sharp question.

"Sam is here" Castiel answered as though that explained everything.

"So?" Dean questioned.

"We no longer have to wait" Castiel pointed out, still slightly confused.

"And you think i'm just going to let you _walk_ home?" Dean sounded genuinely annoyed.

"Uh Dean? Cas?" Sam sounded curious.

"Get in Sammy and shut the damn door Cas" Dean snapped, suddenly frustrated at the dark haired boy beside him.

"I can sit shotgun?" Castiel questioned, suddenly turning to look between the brothers with childlike interest. Sam seemed confused while Dean blinked, all the annoyance fading away, so he was just left chuckling.

"Yeah Cas, but house rule, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole" Dean grinned. Castiel nodded, smiling slightly even as Sam scrambled into the backseat and the Impala roared to life.

* * *

**A/N: And Team Free Will is officially a team again! :) Please let me know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

"That was interesting" Sam commented from where the brothers were sat on their beds that night.

Dean, running true form, pointedly ignored him and honestly, he hadn't expected much else from Dean to begin with. His brother was a walking fortress if nothing else.

"It was really nice of Cas to actually wait with you" Sam prodded again.

"Shut up Sammy" The older sibling barked.

"Really? You aren't gonna say anything?" Sam questioned.

"Sure. Can we also braid your hair and make this a proper sleepover?" Dean snarked.

"You are impossible Dean" Sam huffed with all the superior dignity a fourteen year old could muster.

"Whatever bitch" Dean shrugged.

"Jerk" Sam threw back, then waited a full minute before trying again "It's nice to actually make friends isn't it?"

Dean remained silent. The only friend he considered himself having, was Caleb, and that did not go down well with Sam, because according to the little brat, other hunters did not count. And Dean was having Cas enough on his mind already, without Sam spending the evening bringing the other boy up. Subconsciously, his finger reached up to trace his lips, the taste of Castiel still fresh in his memory.

"Ugh!" Sam threw a pillow at his face, making Dean snap out of his haze.

"The hell was that for?" He demanded.

"I know that look" Sam complained, and when Dean raised a questioning eyebrow, he was faced with the prime bitchface "it's your how-soon-do-I-get-her-into-bed look"

Dean rolled his eyes and tried to look unaffected, but of course Sammy would know. And that made him realise that he was indeed imagining ravishing the dark haired boy.

"I thought you spent the day with Cas and he's in all your classes? Where did you even find the time for some stupid girl?" Sam demanded, and when Dean smirked, the younger brother sighed.

"It was the first day Dean!" He bemoaned, already resigned to his fate.

"What can I say Sammy, quickscore" Dean grinned but the words felt wrong. Talking about Cas like that was somehow unsettling. He was a friend, not just another ribbon on Dean's bedpost.

"Why can't you try to keep the friend you astonishingly made and be normal for once?" Sam asked before resolutely turning away on his bed and switching the night lamp off.

Dean sighed inaudibly and rolled on his side. They would move again, there was no doubt about that and he had no idea how soon that would be. So what were his options? Keep the friend like Sam suggested or try having more and lose Cas anyway?

Little did he know that neither Sam nor Cas were planning to give him much of a choice in the matter.

- SPN - SPN - SPN -

"Good morning Cas!" Sam greeted enthusiastically as they spotted the other boy the next morning.

"Good morning Sam" Castiel responded politely "Hello Dean"

"You ever actually take off that trench coat man?" Dean greeted only to see Sam rolling his eyes at him.

"I never got to thank you for waiting with Dean yesterday" Sam said instead.

"It was no problem Sam" Cas replied, his lips tugging up in the slightest smile.

"No really, its one thing to make Dean wait, but you didn't have to. That was really nice" Sam insisted, and it was Dean's turn to roll his eyes.

"Why don't you buy him a thank you card and a bunch of flowers too Samantha?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Don't be such a jerk Dean, I'm only thanking him cuz I'm pretty sure you never did" Sam snapped

"It's quite alright Sam, I enjoy Dean's company" Castiel intervened.

"Well, at least one of us do" Sam muttered, throwing a dark look towards his brother, before facing the dark haired boy again "I will be late today too and-"

"Goddamnit Sammy what is-" Dean began when Sam continued right over his brother's swearing.

"And it would be really nice if you could maybe come over for dinner after?" Sam finished stubbornly.

The younger Winchester always had a tradition of inviting any new friend he made, over as soon as they moved, but inviting Cas was entirely uncalled for and Dean could only glare quietly.

"I would like that very much, thank you Sam" Castiel replied, obviously pleased.

"Great! It's pizza night! I'll see you then Cas. Bye Dean" Sam informed happily.

"Why don't you two go on a date then?" Dean griped as he watched Sam wave and turn away towards his own class.

"I would prefer to go on one with you Dean" Cas told him, face entirely earnest and all too close to Dean's for any form of coherence.

"You are asking me out?" he asked, slightly stunned. After all he was always the one that did the asking, not to mention he knew Cas for all of one day...

"It is the expression of romantic interest, correct?" Castiel questioned, his head tilting to the side again.

"Yes" Dean mumbled.

"Then yes, I am _asking you out_" Cas repeated, complete with air quotes. Dean was caught between groaning in embarrassment, laughing at the adorable being that was Castiel and balking at the fact that he had just been asked out.

"I uh Cas, I don't - I don't do that. Date, I mean. Not that you aren't - I just - I'm - I don't - relationships aren't for me" Dean had no idea why he was stammering or why he could feel his face go red, and Castiel's intense gaze wasn't helping.

"I understand" Castiel answered solemnly, making Dean's jaw go slack.

"That's - that's it?" Dean asked and when Castiel looked genuinely confused, the hunter drew in a long fortifying breath and mumbled "we are going to be late" and hurried away.

- SPN - SPN - SPN -

Dean was oddly silent as they sat through economics. The laid back attitude from yesterday was gone. His shoulders were tense again and his lips were pressed into a thin line as he sat rigidly in the seat next to Cas. The entire hour passed that way and Castiel, accustomed enough to Dean's moods kept to himself.

When they walked to English though, the angel noticed Dean shoot contemplative glances at him, and that kept up for the duration of their lesson too. He was tempted to ask, but was wiser than that, and waited for the hunter to bring it up himself.

And knowing Dean, his anger always surfaced sooner rather than later. That happened to be during their walk across the campus, to their lab, when Dean abruptly grabbed him by the elbow.

"Dean?" Castiel questioned patiently.

"Are we good?" Dean asked, his tone honestly worried.

"What do -" Cas began when he was interrupted.

"Us, Cas. You and me? We good?" Dean demanded tensely.

"Of course" Castiel assured with a smile, but it seemed to be the wrong response, because Dean visibly drew away.

"Right" The hunter answered shortly before stalking away wordlessly.

The next two hours saw Dean, putting as much distance as he could between the two of them, and Castiel was honestly confused. His added apology did not seem to help matters either.

Actually, as far as Dean was concerned, Castiel's confusion was only adding to his bad mood. A part of him wanted to put more distance between himself and Cas and honestly, he didn't even know why he was bothered. The guy said it was okay, why the hell should Dean care? He wasn't even the one that got rejected.

Oh right. Because Dean only ever messed with the douche bags. Screwing over those that needed to be knocked down a notch or two never bothered him, and he always kept his distance from the nicer people. Apart from Robin. That was a mistake he wasn't repeating.

Which he supposed was the problem with Cas. The dude was naive. That much was obvious from yesterday. He was also oddly... childlike. Curious and sweet and Dean was not going to mess that up.

"You look like you have quite a lot on your mind" A voice yanked him back into reality.

He was standing right at the end of the queue in the cafeteria, with a full tray, and by the look of things, had been here a little longer than he was supposed to be. The brunette from one of his classes was standing in front of him, openly eyeing him up.

"That was before I even noticed you" Dean drawled, more out of habit than actual appreciation of the girl in front of him.

"Well, I can keep you distracted longer if you join us at the table?" The girl offered, already slipping a guiding hand on his wrist. She was obviously one of the high and mighty, that assumed that being good looking, earned them the new hot guy just like that. And she was the exact kind of girl Dean generally screwed with, not people like Cas.

Speaking of, Dean paused to notice Castiel, a couple of steps behind him, and looking slightly unsure of himself. He also noticed Sam across the room, sitting at what was obviously the nerd table, and watching him. Which was, of course, just perfect.

"Got someone who can do that better than you, so another time sweetheart" Dean answered, drawing his hand away from hers. If she was going to be offended, Dean did not care enough to wait around and get a look. Instead, he turned on his heel and headed towards his brother.

"You just gonna stand there Cas?" Dean threw over his shoulder as he walked past the other boy, but resolutely avoided turning around to check if Castiel followed.

Only once he had flopped carelessly into the seat next to Sam, did he notice the bright smile he was receiving from the younger boy; and a part of him was already regretting this.

"Not a word bitch" He snapped.

"I wasn't going to say anything you jerk!" Sam tossed back, but he was still evidently pleased as he turned to the other senior next "It's nice of you to join us Cas"

"Thank you Sam" Castiel answered just as politely.

"Oh and by the way, this is Allen and Shawna, Tracy, James, Matt and Chris" Sam introduced.

"Hello" Castiel greeted pleasantly while Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Right, Math geeks?" he enquired in greeting.

"Dean!" Sam began to protest when one of the girls suddenly piped up.

"Yes, but we aren't all that boring. And we like fun. And we like boys. especially hot ones like you. I mean my sister thinks you are completely hot, not me. I - I mean, I do too. But-" The girl was going to run out of air and was flushing bright red when Dean decided to show some mercy.

"Breathe" He advised, even as he threw a questioning glance towards a very resigned looking Sam.

"Her sister Amy is in your history class" He offered in explanation. Dean only shrugged.

"No clue" He commented before catching his brother's look "What? It's been two days Sammy! Excuse me if I didn't bother with names yet"

"Amy is the quiet girl in the second row. She looks very much like her sister" Castiel offered in explanation, making Dean's head snap up to meet blue eyes.

"You know people in our class?" Dean demanded.

"I have been here longer than you Dean" Castiel responded, entirely neutral.

"Yeah, a week doesn't count as much Cas" Dean countered "Besides it's not like you knew barbie doll over there?" He questioned, glancing backward towards where the brunette from earlier was seated.

"That's Bethany Mills! She is amazing!" One of the boys at the table jumped in before Cas could reply.

"She seems to think so" Dean dismissed before returning his attention to Cas.

"Well?" He questioned, but once again Cas wasn't given a chance to answer.

"And she is coming here" The boy from before interrupted.

"With Zoe Tate and Emily Ross" Was the excited whisper from beside Sam. And every person at the table, Sam and Cas included seemed to glance towards the approaching trio while Dean continued to keep his attention on his food.

"Not your type?" Sam questioned wryly. Dean noticed Castiel watching, and threw him a questioning look.

"Perhaps the blonde" Castiel answered remembering several fair headed women he had seen Dean with previously. The answered reignited Dean's previous spark of irritation in full force.

Swinging his legs over the seat and turning around fluidly, Dean put on his best smile as he noticed the girls.

"Hello ladies" He smirked.

"You could have told me you wanted to sit with your brother" Bethany cooed.

"It's really sweet of you Dean" One of the other's added.

"Would have mentioned it if I knew it would get you here" Dean grinned, relaxing against the table almost lazily.

"You should have just asked" The blonde suggested, before turning her attention to the gaping group that was Sam's friends "You lot, scuttle"

"I don't think so." Dean intervened before Sam could even fully form his bitch face, but the next part of his rude comeback died when he noticed Cas chewing calmly at his food "Besides, you don't need the extra space"

With that Dean grabbed her wrist and motioned for her to sit on his lap, something she seemed more than eager to comply with.

- SPN - SPN - SPN -

Lunch hour had been tediously long, and though Dean had managed to keep his smile and flirt shamelessly, his attention had been solely focused on a very unperturbed Castiel. Every passing minute made Dean irrationally angrier than the last, and containing his irritation stopped being an option once it was just him and the dark haired boy heading for their next class.

"We need to talk" Dean insisted, suddenly grabbing Castiel's stupid coat and halting their progress.

"Of course." Castiel nodded solemnly, his attention turned wholly towards Dean.

"Don't say that" Dean snapped, tired of the constant calm.

"Don't say what Dean?" Came the curious question that had Dean letting go of the fabric and throwing up his hands in frustration.

"Ugh. forget it. Just…. never mind." Dean mumbled, pushing past the confused boy and entirely prepared to storm away.

"Dean -" Castiel began but the young hunter was not having it.

"Class. That way" Dean growled, trying to walk away, when Castiel finally pulled him back with a little force.

"Something is bothering you" The other boy assessed.

"Bothering _me_? Bothering -" Dean huffed with the effort to lower his volume as he continued "I kissed you!"

"What?" Cas questioned, a flicker of hurt stealing over his face and making Dean feel ever angrier.

"_I_ kissed _you. _And then _I_ said no. And _I _flirted with some random chick right in front of you. You don't see anything wrong with that?" He tilted his head and frowned heavily.

"You did do all that but I do not understand what-" The clearly spoken words grated at Dean.

"I did all that and you are supposed to be pissed about it you idiot!" Dean informed, frustration spiking further.

"I don't see why" Castiel insisted, his confusion too reaching new levels.

"Forget it." Dean declared, giving up entirely.

If Castiel wasn't bothered by it then Dean was just going to count himself as lucky and move on.

* * *

** A/N: Nothing is ever simple with Dean Winchester is it? :) Please do leave reviews!**


End file.
